Young Justice: Homecoming
by GrandmasterVenom
Summary: The story of how everyone's favourite superhero, The amazing, The ultimate, The spectacular, The superior, The incredible, The fantastic, The astonishing, The miraculous, (and every other synonym for amazing); SPIDER-MAN joins the young justice team, how he meets Artemis, how he saves the day, How he...is the best super hero the world may ever see, or any other for that matter, R&R
1. along came a spider

**Spiderman homecoming Young Justice X over**

Peter Parker P.O.V

I walked down the hallway, listen to left hand free by alt-j. Some wicked car had appeared outside school, something to do with that billionaire, Bruce Wayne, might look into that. Anyway, I walked along to our door, spinning the key on my finger. I unlocked the door, walking in, "Hi aunt may" I said. "How was school today" she replied. "It was okay, this crazy car parked outside…" I trailed off, turning to see the very man, Bruce Wayne, sitting on my couch. He was inspecting some meat date loaf when he spoke up, "Oh, Mister Parker". "Um…uh…what…what are you…hey. Uh…I'm…I'm peter, hey" I said, barely completing a whole word. "I'm Bruce" he said. "What are you…What are you doing here?" I asked. "It's about time we met, you've been getting my emails, right?" whilst Aunt May was looking at me he winked twice.

"What are you, keeping secrets from me now" Aunt May asked. "Well, I just know how much you love surprises so I…thought I'd…let you…" I trailed off, "Anyway, what are you, what did I email you for?" I said. "That's what I'm here to ask you" he said. "Ok, ok, yeah, gosh, gosh, wow" I said. "It is so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt" he said. "Oh, well, we come in all shapes and sizes" Aunt May slightly blushed. "Can I just have five minutes with him?" he asked, "Sure, sure" Aunt May replied. I walked Mister Wayne to my bedroom, and he closed the door behind us, locking it. He paced over to my bin and spat the date loaf into it. "As far as meat date loaf's go, that wasn't bad", he said, walking over to the small corner of my room where I built computers. "Oh, wow, what do we have here, retro tech" he commented

"Look, I definitely did not send emails to you…" I was cut off when he spoke, "Uh uh, me first. Quick question to you of the rhetorical variety". He held up a small device that projected a hologram, showing me, well rather spider man, catching a criminal. "That's you, right?" "Uh, no, no" I said, slightly panicked. "Yeah," he said. "Wow, look at you go". The image changed to me catching a crashing car. "Wow, nice catch, 300 pounds, 40 miles per hour, that's not easy" he remarked. He then picked up a broom, and tapped the loft door in the ceiling, making my costume fall out. I managed to catch it before he saw most of it. "That's…uh…" I sighed. "So you're the spider-ling? Crime fighting spider? Spider boy?" he asked, slightly agitating me. "Man, sp…spider man" I said, slightly disappointed that someone had somehow found out.

"Not in that onesie you're not" he remarked, "It's not a onesie" I slightly growled. "Who else knows, anybody?" he asked. "I turned slowly, "Nobody…". "Not even your unusually attractive aunt?" he asked. "No, No, No, NO! If she knew, she'd freak out, and when she freaks out, I freak out" I exclaimed. Mister Wayne changed the subject, "You know what I think is really cool, this webbing," he threw it at me and seemed surprised when I caught it without glancing, "The tensile strength is off the charts" he remarked. He then walked over to my suit and inspected it, looking at my goggles, "Lordy, can you even see in these?" "Yes, I can, look I can," I said, throwing my costume in the corner, "I can see in those, okay. It's just that, whenever what happened, happened, it's like my senses are dialled to eleven" I said. "Why are you doing this? I need to know, what's your MO? What gets you out of that twin bed in the morning?" he asked.

"Because" I paused for a short while to think about what to say, "Because, I've been mean my whole life, and I've had these powers for six months. When you can do the things that I can, and you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you". Bruce sat there and thought for a minute, he then sat next to me, "You ever been to happy harbour?" he asked, "No" I replied, "Oh, you'll love it" he said. "I can't go to happy harbour" I exclaimed, "Why" he asked sternly, "I got…homework". "My company has that sorted. According to Wayne tech, you showed great skill and intelligence, we offered you a job, you accepted. You now no longer have to worry about school, or, paying rent, for that matter, my company will help your aunt on that as well" I was shocked, all this, just for me being a super hero. As if Mister Wayne could read my mind, "This isn't just for being a super hero, this is because I want you to join a team set up by the justice league, by me".

"But you're not even a member of the justice league, let alone a super hero" I said, then having my mind blown to smithereens, as the billionaire who came to visit me, pulled out a batarang and threw it at me. my senses dialled to 11 and i leaned out of the way and caught it. "So you're fast" he complemented, "That feels like an over-simplification" i said, "So about the team..." he asked. "Stop right there, i'm in," he raised an eyebrow at me, "I need...friends" i squeaked. he then smirked. "Can i keep this?" i asked, he nodded and i imeadiately packed my suit into a rucksack.

 **Mount justice**

 _"_ _Recognised, kid flash, B-03"_ Wally just stood there, holding some beach gear, wearing a pair of yellow and red trunks and sunglasses, "The Wall-man is _here_ ", he yelled, "Now let's get this…" he didn't finish as he tripped over the beach umbrella he was holding, sending everything flying. Lightning fast reflexes kicked in and I managed to catch every single thing he lost, dropping them in a neat pile in front of him. "Yours, I believe, _Wall-man_ " I said sarcastically. Batman stared at me with those empty white eyes, while others stared with empty open mouths, apart from tornado, cos, he got no mouth. "What, like I said, when whatever happens, happens, my sense get dialled to eleven"

"Wall-man, huh, nice uniform, what exactly are your powers" The new girl, Artemis said. "Wow, your comedic material is good, can you give me lessons?" I pleaded. She just smirked. 'Wall-man', just stood there, sun cream on his nose, towel around his neck, "Who are you…two" he asked, I gestured for Artemis to go first, "Artemis, Your new team mate", then I went, "Spider man, new stand-up act" I joked, "Kid flash, never heard of you, either of you". "She's my protégé" green arrow said, "And spider-man is a new recruit for the team, learn to get along with him and make him feel at home" kid flash ignored Bat-Man and spoke to green arrow, "what happened to your old one?" As if on cue, _"_ _Recognised, Speedy, B-06"_ "Story is he doesn't go by _'_ _Speedy'_ any more" Red arrow said, "It's red arrow"

"Roy…You look…" green arrow was interrupted, "Replaceable" Red arrow said. "It's not like that, you told me you were going solo". "So why waste time finding a sub, can she even use that bow?" Red arrow said, gesturing to Artemis. "Yes, _She_ can" Artemis growled. "Who even are you?" Wally asked, "She's/I'm my/His niece" green arrow and Artemis said. Red arrow then turned to me, "What about kid arachnid over there, who's relative is he?" Red Arrow growled, "That's just it, I only have one relative, my parents died when I was four, FOUR, I then spent all my life, up until now with my Aunt and my Uncle, BUT, to make matters worse, My uncle was shot, ten months ago, so now the only relative I have is my aunt, that's who's relative I am, my aunt's, she's my only relative, I'm her only relative, you have a problem, I'd leave this team as soon as I joined"

Everyone looked at me with a look of shock on their faces, and sadness. Only batman knew that I lived with my Aunt, but he didn't know about my parents dying, or my uncle being shot, in a way, he knew how I felt. Even red arrow was slightly taken aback, having parents who loved and cared for you taken away, to be taken in by other people who loved you, only to have one of them taken away from you a few years later, "I'm sorry, I…I didn't know" he said. "Look, I forgive you, you didn't know, it's just, the subject of relatives makes me a little sensitive. Anyway, care to explain what you're here for?" I asked, changing the subject. Red arrow stared at me for a second and then turned away. "Another niece?" robin asked in the background. Aqua lad continued the previous conversation, "She is not you replacement, we have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers", "You know who we'd pick" kid flash idiotically added. "Sorry bay-watch, I'm here to stay". "Me too, and how would you know how to pick, you've barely seen Arrow in action and not seen Artemis' skills yet" I added, hanging from the ceiling. She smirked

"You came to us for a reason", aqua lad said, "Yeah, a reason named doctor serling roquette". Robin's eyes widened, "Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at royal university in star city-Vanished two weeks ago". "Abducted…two weeks ago, by the league of shadows" Red Arrow added. "Whoa, you want us to rescue her from the shadows?" robin said, "Hard Core" Wally whispered "I already rescued her," Roy said, "Only one problem, the shadows coerced her into creating a weapon, Doc calls it the fog. Comprised of millions of Microscopic robots. Nano Tech infiltrators" I butted in, "That many robots, that small, they'll be capable of completely disintegrating anything in their path, flesh, bone, steel, concrete, virtually anything" "Smart kid, But it's purpose isn't just destruction, it's THEFT" "If they act as a hive mind, then anyone could control them from a few hundred metres away. They could eat and store any raw data from any computer system, and deliver that Intel back to the controller, in this case the shadows".

"Exactly, providing access to weapons, strategic defence, cutting edge science and tech" red arrow finished. I got down from the ceiling. "Perfect for manipulation, extortion, power broking, yep sounds like the shadows" Artemis said, "Sounds like the plot of an assassin group trying to rule the world or somewhere in between, in other words, yeah, the league of shadows" I said. "Like you two know anything about the shadows" Wally said. We stared at him, "WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled. "Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert" Red arrow interrupted. "But if the shadows know she can do that…" "They'll target her" I said. "Right now, she's off the grid, I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab" Red arrow explained. "You left her alone?" green arrow asked. "She's safe enough for now" Red arrow growled. "Then let's you and I keep her that way" Green arrow said

"You and I, don't you want to take your knew protégé?" Green arrow was about to walk over to Red arrow when Bat-Man put his hand on his shoulder. Green arrow sighed, "She's part of the team. It's their mission, so it's hers now too". "Then my job here is done" he said, walking over to the zeta tube, _"_ _Recognised, speedy…"_ "That's, Red Arrow, B-06, Update" he said, walking through the zeta portal. Wally just scowled at me and Artemis, and I whispered to her, "I don't think he likes us, at all" she laughed, "Gee, what gave that away". "Wow, two comedians, we will get along great" I said. "Spider-Man, I word" The big black bat said. "Yes…bat-man". "I know you like your suit, but you need an upgrade, wardrobe withstanding, so I took the time to have this made for you" he pulled out a better designed version of my costume. "The lenses react to your, "Spider-Sense", and filter light. There is a stealth setting, which will activate when the emblem is tapped twice, and upgraded web shooters with specialised webbing, designed for different situations. I also took the liberty of designing these, "Spider tracers", designed to react to your spider sense, even on the other side of the world, impressed" "No" I said, earning a scowl from Bat-Man, "Really Impressed"

 ** _(A/N: the suit is a mix of the suit from civil war, and the stealth suit is just the same but the logo is the symbiote one. I might add the iron spider armour because everyone has cool gadgets, but Spidey somewhat lacks cool things. Also, I might pair peter and Artemis, I don't know)_**

 **Happy harbour**

 **August 8** **th** **21:50** **EST**

Turns out batman had one other gadget for me, a spider cycle. The tyres had some, "Genetic engineering" that meant I could drive on walls, ceilings and the web lines that it could shoot from underneath the chassis. It had a turbo boost and a small plasma cannon. It could fly as well, so, yay me. Artemis had felt a bit of hostility from Wally so we'd taken the spider cycle to the high school. Went into stealth mode and apparently my webbing turns black as well. "Miss Martian, link us up, we do not want the shadows intercepting our comn" Aqua Lad said. Miss Martian linked everyone up apart from me. "Spider-Man, I can feel some force, like a mental barrier blocking me from your mind, do you know what it is?" she said, "That would be my spider sense and also a big problem. It has this reflex action that means a telepath can't enter my mind. It can however be detected by a telepath, so if a do see anything, or sense anything, you'll know" "Um, okay" she said.

 _"_ _Ugh, this is, weird"_ Artemis said, inspecting her hand. _"_ _And distracting. Coding a distributed algorithm on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wrist watch is hard enough, now I have to have teen think in my skull"_ Roquette thought. _"_ _Lady Do you always try to complain when someone tries to help you?"_ Kid Flash thought. _"_ _Pot. Kettle. Are you mad?"_ Artemis thought. _"_ _Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove red arrow off the team"_ Kid Flash Thought. _"_ _That is so not on me"_ Artemis yelled in her thoughts, pointing to thin air. I used my spider sense to establish a momentary link to Wally's and Artemis' conversation, **_"_** ** _no offence wally but, you don't make a point, Artemis joined the team today and from what I heard, Red was driven off the team because he didn't want to sit around and not do anything, and that was a couple of months ago"_**. _"_ _See"_ Artemis thought, _"_ _Fate of the world at stake"_ Roquette yelled. _"_ _She started it"_ Wally yelled. _"_ _How about I just help Miss Martian, super boy and Spidey patrol the perimeter."_ Artemis mentally sighed.

 _"_ _Good. Idea"_ Aqua lad said. _"_ _You might cut her some slack, after all, her arrow saved your butt against amazo"_ Robin mentally said. _"_ _What no, that was speedy's, I mean, red arrow's…arrow…Right?"_ Kid Flash asked. _"_ _Not so much"_ Robin said. _"_ _You know…I can still hear you, right?"_ Artemis said. "AAARGH" Wally yelled aloud. _"_ _I couldn't get the justice league"_ Roquette yelled. _"_ _The virus will not be of much use if we cannot find the weapon, can you track it?"_ Aqua lad asked roquette. _"_ _My utility fog is not a weapon, its science. And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a bill board with assassinate me and this address written on it in neon"_ roquette said sarcastically. Aqua lad put his hand on her shoulder, _"_ _We will protect you"._

 ** _Time skip 5 minutes_**

Super boy and I were patrolling the perimeter when we heard rustling. He got ready to fight. I put my hand on his arm, "it's a Pidgeon, unless it's a spy for the shadows, in disguise, it's nothing too serious". He smirked. "I'll jump on ahead, see if anything comes up" I said. And in an instant I shot two lines of webbing towards the ground, jumping back 10 metres, stretching the webbing to its max. I jumped and it sent me flying. A split seconds before I was meant to crash into the fence, I shot a line of webbing to a flagpole, it took hold. I flew around the pole three times, before launching myself about fifteen metres into the air. I shot another line of webbing to the corner of the building. To slow my fall, I spread my legs and had my other arm in the air behind me. I tugged hard on the web and fell quickly. Again, before I hit the ground, I shot a line to a lamp post, alerting Miss M and Artemis. I flew past them and increased the length of the line. Finally, letting go, I skidded on my feet and stopped just before the fence. _"_ _Hmm, That boy" Artemis said._


	2. along came a spider 2

**Chapter 2 – Along came a spider pt 2**

 **time skip**

A certain assassin known as Cheshire watched from the shadows as Miss Martian and Artemis continued to patrol the perimeter. The super boy and robin had just taken off in the Martian bio-ship. _"You embarrassed spider-man"_ Miss Martian said. _"Didn't hear him say that"_ Artemis said. _"Must you challenge everyone?"_ Miss Martian asked. _"Where I come from, that's how you survive…_ " Artemis said. Kid flash stood in the hallway, outside Dr Roquette's door. In the light he saw a shadow move, so he pursued with caution. He saw the shadow proceed to the swimming pool, he super sped into the room, not noticing the silver marbles on the floor. He slipped, falling onto his back with a yelp, the next thing he knew he was kicked in the face and dumped into the pool unconscious. The door opened slightly in the computer lab, and a ninja star came flying through at doctor Roquette. Aqua lad was about to jump in front of it when I smashed through the window and caught it with my webbing. "Doctor, get down" Aqua lad yelled. Cheshire kicked open the door and threw more ninja stars, which I nearly caught, but, they went straight into aqua lad. "mmh, that had to hurt". "Atlantean skin is quite dense" he said. "And my shuriken are quite poisonous". He morphed his water bearers into swords and started pressing the attack. She finally got a hit in, sending him to the floor, her mistake. I swung over aqua lad yelling, "INCOMING", delivering a round house kick to Cheshire, propelling her over the room. _"M'gann, kid, Artemis, we are under attack in the computer lab"_ aqua lad thought, _"On our way"_ Artemis said. She ran down the hall, m'gann in suit. But suddenly, m'gann broke off towards the swimming pool.

Aqua lad and Cheshire were locked in combat as I tried to web Cheshire from a distance, making it my main objective to protect doctor roquette. The duo wrestled on the floor and Cheshire threw a scye at roquette. I hit it with a small burst of webbing, changing its course to beside roquette's head. "Almost, jelly fish toxin slowing you down?" Cheshire mused. "Hardly, I am highly immune" aqua lad grunted, as Cheshire head butted him in the face, knocking him out cold. "Hardly" she mimicked, she then cried out in pain as an arrow hit her wrist, knocking away the remaining scye. "don't. Move" Artemis said, her voice dripping with venom. She slowly moved in on Cheshire, as did I and aqua lad, forming a bit of a triangle around her. "Hmm, this gig keeps getting interesting," Cheshire remarked, folding out a katana. Artemis fired several arrows which were all deflected, as Kid Flash and Miss Martina sped in, to protect doctor roquette, "Maybe a little too interesting" Cheshire said, slamming down a smoke bomb. Despite being blinded, I shot a spider tracer at her, just as insurance. I made sure to cloak it so it wouldn't be found. Kid flash sped through the smoke and crashed right into Artemis. They were an inch away from kissing. He yelled and gingerly backed away from her. "She's getting away, you're letting her get away", doctor roquette said as the smoke cleared. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT; YOU WERE ON PERIMETER!" wally yelled at me and Artemis. After a bit more yelling, Miss martian came over to us. "I didn't do half as well on my first mission, I I know you can't have been heroes for long"

 **TIIIIIIIIIIIIME SKIIIIIIIIIIP**

Artemis paced up and down the room as the doctor worked and Kid flash sat on a table, the occasionally glared at each other. _"Stop it, both of you"_ aqua lad thought. _"WHAT"_ they simultaneously thought. _"I can here you glaring"_ he said. "Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a perimeter wide sweep" he said to thin air. There was a rustling in the trees, like someone crawling in them, "Spiderman?" aqua lad asked. Suddenly a red-like webbing came from the trees and aqua lad was yanked up. There were sounds of fighting and aqua lad got thrown from the tree, into the side of a van. The figure presented himself to be a black and purple version of me with orange lenses. _"Spider-man, I believe I have found you a doppelganger_ " he though. I second later, I burst in from the sky, landing beside aqua lad. I was wearing a red and gold backpack. "Black. Spider" I said, my voice dripping with venom, recognising the old villain in his new costume, " **Peter parker, or would you prefer Spiderman, masks are soooo over rated** " he said, in a slow ominous voice. My hands tensed up on the straps of the backpack. "Get down" I yelled, as a guy with a hook for a hand came out of thin air, almost squashing us. "Left" I said casually, moving, as Cheshire flew past us on the right. "Aqua lad, buddy, I hate to do this to you, but I need you to take on captain hook and Cheshire for me" I said, slipping in a joke. "What's in the bag" he asked, keeping his eyes on Cheshire and Hooky, "Me 2.0" I said. I pulled the straps and the back pack covered me in a maroon body suit, with a gold spider logo stretching around to the back, with gold tear drops where my eyes would be. Then, three spider-like waldos extended from the back, letting me balance on two of them. I wiggled my fingers and two blue digs lit up on my palms, as if they were charging up with energy.

I jumped at black spider, firing repulsion blasts at him where I could, I kicked him in the chest, sticking my foot there, and giving a quick burst from one of my boot jets. He went flying into the van. I immediately grabbed him with two waldos and flung him in the air, attaching a web line to his back. When he was about 10 metres into the air, I pulled the line taunt, heaving it over me, slamming him into the ground. Proceeding to check that he was unconscious, I webbed his hands and feet to the floor, as well as his torso. I turned around to see Cheshire lying against the van, and ol' hooky wrapped up in his own chain. Aqua lad was leaning against the van, staring at me, "What took you so long?" he asked smirking. I fired a repulsion blast above his head, much to his amusement. "I'll check on the doctor" he said, running in to wally and Artemis, maintaining cover. I walked over to Cheshire, opening up my suit so I could breathe again, to tie her up.

"Long time, no see, spider" she complemented, as I worked my webbing around her wrists and ankles. "I remember, I we made love" I said, crouching in front of her. "We could, always make love, again" she sighed, running her hands down my body to my crotch. I blushed under my mask. "As nice as that would be, I got things to do, but," I then leant in close to whisper to her, "Next time you break out come to 187 Christie street, I'll give you the night of your life," I said, taking off her mask, shrugging, "Souvenir". I walked over to hooky and black spider, dragging them over, next to Cheshire. I then webbed them to the van as tight as possible, "I look forward to it" she said, as I walked away.

 **In the building**

"Did robin and super boy stop the fog?" I asked, raising my hand and placing it on my chest. This signalled the armour to converge on my location, so that I could re-connect with it. "They did it, we all did" said Dr roquette, who morphed into Miss Martian. Wally then sped in, carrying the real Dr roquette. My armour clanked in, on all three waldos, Artemis immediately notched her bow. I held up my hand to signal that it was okay, and rapped my knuckles on the "Head" twice. The suit opened up and I got back in, opening a channel to robin, muting the audio so nobody could hear the conversation, "Congrats on saving one of bats' buildings, Dick, the repairs come out of your allowance" he looked shocked and then remembered how batman had tested me, "What allowance, it's more of an in-allowance. For a billionaire, bats' wallet is empty like you wouldn't believe" I laughed, "I got to keep the batarang he threw at my face. I met him two days ago and I'm already making more than you". "Not funny" he frowned and cut of the line.

I walked over to the table and picked up a pen and paper. "What'd you need that for" wally asked as I went to the door. I walked out to the van, where the three shadow were. I tore the paper in half, and wrote on one half, " _Courtesy of you friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man"_ and on the over half, _"07505 108556, call me"_ he walked over to cheshire, and put it in between her breasts. He just stood there for a minute, thinking about how big they were, and then shook the thought out of his head. As if she could read his mind, "You can touch them if you want, in fact, I want you to" she smirked, wriggling a bit to make her 44DDD cleavage visible. "Maybe next time we meet, I might let you touch a few of my things too" he said. Not even her bra could hide cheshire's erect nipples as spidey walked away.


	3. Ghostly secrets

**Chapter 3: ghostly secret**

As the title may or may not imply, this is set in episode 18; secret. As for ghosts, **ride** \- I mean, _Read_ , on, _(wink wink)._

Halloween wasn't Spiderman's favourite time of year. It was around this time that his parents and his uncle had died. At the moment he was in the cave, sitting by a wall. His little spider-conscience was telling him to go out and have some fun, whilst the more serious, batman side told him that Halloween was when crime thrived. So put the two together and you have crime fighting that's fun. And who better to do it with than the man who sets out to destroy all crime and criminal life, The ghost rider, Robbie reyes. _"Recognised, Artemis, B-07, Zatana zatara, A-03_ ". "Oh hey Zatana, you look great" "Thanks Artemis, you too".

 **Time skip to when they're about to leave**

"I'm going out" spidey said, switching to his new suit. It was all black with the web pattern inside a V shape. The webbing was red and the spider logo was blue, **(Secret Wars Suit)**. He put two fingers to his "mouth" and whistled twice. The spider cycle came rolling in. "Wait, spidey, what about the party" wally asked, dressed like a werewolf. "Maybe next year. I got a friend who's coming out for a ride. Going to clear the streets as best as I can of criminals. They thrive at this time of year. If I get stuff done quick, I might make the end." he said, proceeding to get onto the spider cycle. "Spidey, wait up" I turned around to see Artemis and Zatana in their actual costumes, walking over to me with their motorcycles. "Guess you're not going either" he said, starting his engine. "No, we didn't really feel up to it" Artemis said. "Fine, just don't freak out when you meet Robbie". "Who's… "Robbie"" Zatana asked. "The guy who does about 80% of our work fighting bad guys" he said, driving into the zeta tube

 **Time skip again**

 **The zeta tube under the bridge**

The graffiti moved to reveal a zeta portal, three bikes emerging from it. They were greeted by a black 1969 dodge charger, engine coming out of the hood. "Pete" a voice said. The voice belonged to an 18-year-old kid, in a leather jacket, with a white, hollow, square on it, but the bottom line missing. "Robbie" spidey replied. "Who's the company, I'm keen on getting a move on". "Artemis, Zatana, this **cheery** fellow is Robbie Reyes, aka, ghost rider. Robbie, these **lovely** ladies are Zatana and Artemis" spidey said, putting sarcasm into his descriptions. "Now that introductions are done, let's ride" Robbie said. Instantly, his skin burst into flames, burning off, to reveal a flaming skull. Artemis and Zatana had to shield their eyes when he burst into flames, but adjusted to the light. He got into the car and the tires and engine became engulphed in flames. He performed a burn out, reaching 0-60 in an abnormal speed. "What are you sitting there like lemons for, let's go" spidey yelled, taking off after Robbie. Zatana and artemis processed what had just happened and quickly took off after bone head and web head.

It didn't take them long to catch up. The trail of webbed criminals and flaming tyre tracks gave it away. What worried them was that some of the things webbed up were skeletons. "According to the league file, ghost rider has caused a 75% drop in criminal activity over the year. Apparently Robbie is possessed by the spirit of his uncle, eli reyes, convicted for 35 murders and suspected on 19 others. Robbie made a deal with his uncle that he would continue in his name but only preying on the wicked" Zatana said into her comm. They suddenly stopped when they saw a museum, a dozen police cars and half a dozen ambulances. "Whatever happened here is over, I WANT some action" Artemis said. They continued their search, following the tyre trails.

Little did Artemis and Zatana know, a very dangerous man was coming to HARM them. They finally caught up the webs and bones when they saw them stopping a mugging. Four guys had surrounded a woman who had been out jogging. Two of them were yanked up by black webbing and the other two were surrounded by a flaming chain with a knife on the end. The chain immediately tightened, turning their bodies, apart from their heads, to stone. Spidey and Robbie walked over to the young heroines, not talking to them. "There were easier ways to deal with that" Zatana said. "They had it coming, no harm done _"besides, I can't be mad at Spidey, he's hot under that mask_ " Artemis said, half in telepathy. _"How would you know that"_ _"let's just say we've seen each other in no clothes_ " artemis said, remembering the time she and Spidey spent together in her room. Zatana just blushed, trying to imagine what he looked naked. They were yanked from their thoughts when their bikes blew up and Spidey and Robbie were propelled past them, into a wall. "Though indeed, harm is not done. There is much harm, left to do" said a pale skin guy, wearing a pair of jeans and a torn white coat. "The its cannot escape harm" he remarked.

"Escaping isn't on the menu, you hurt our friends" Artemis said, drawing her bow, firing at him. He deflected them all, "Arrows will not impress". "Fine, _nurbs drows sih ekam_ ". "Neither does its magic. Both must do better or suffer harm". "We get it, your name Is harm" Artemis said, notching explosive arrows. "Their ridiculous garb and rudimentary fighting style indicate instruction from green arrow and zatara. Harm will study these two to learn methods for killing their mentors" he said, raising his sword. He was about to jump at them when a hand caught his sword wrist. "Impossible" he said, looking at Robbie. Robbie's eyes flashed orange and he became the rider. He held his other hand up and a flame started to conjure. Harm had fallen to his knees, sucked in by the rider's penance stare. The rider then shoved his hand at harm's face, disintegrating him into ash. He then picked up harm's sword, and turned back into normal. "Better get this back to the museum before some tramp finds it and turns it into drug money" he said. "I'll come with you, I want to add a …protection spell…prevent anyone from taking it…again" Zatana replied quickly, embarrassed. The two rode off to where they had seen the museum, leaving Artemis alone and Spiderman connected with a wall.

Artemis walked over to Spidey to see if he was okay. "Hey handsome, you okay" she said to her boyfriend, "I'll tell you in bed, under the covers" he joked, pulling up his mask to kiss Artemis. "I think Zatana has a thing for Robbie, she seemed pretty eager to go with him, and she blushes every time he looks at her and smiles" she said. "Well, I'm inviting Robbie back to the cave…" **Quick pause, I did my own mumbo jumbo timey winey shite with Robbie. All that I changed was that he doesn't have his brother, Gabe, to look after, meaning he can go out as the rider more often. And, play** "…Maybe see how things go between him and Zatana. I also want to get back as well. Going to wrap you up in webbing, neck to toe, and string your arms and legs to each corner of the room" he said. She was happy at the thought of it, practically sex in mid-air. She got on the spider cycle with him, and they re-traced the tyre tracks back to the zeta portal. Poor Artemis had to listen to stand up by prodigy all the way there, and nearly lost her lunch when Spidey drove on the walls and web lines. "Will you slow down, one of us can't stick to everything" she yelled. Deciding to respect her wishes, Spidey slowed down, bringing the bike back onto the road, and back to where the zeta tube was. "Now we just wait for the newlyweds to get here" Spidey said, switching off his engine. The rappelled from the underside of the tunnel. It wasn't long before flaming tyres could be seen, and a flaming skull could be seen though the windscreen.

Spidey lowered himself down and Artemis sat up. The car pulled in, doing a perfect handbrake turn. Zatana got out of the right hand side, and Robbie the left. "So man, you thinking of joining, or does the spirit of vengeance ride alone" Spiderman asked. "I might join webs. Most of my informants just want a buck and you guys can track criminals, meaning I repay Eli and get free rein of my powers" Robbie said, doing that flicking thing with his keys. "I think we can still make the party. It's 8:00pm and the party's on till midnight" Zatana said. "Better yet, we can go in costume, who would suspect us being heroes" Robbie said. "I'm in, I'll take my bike back and we can drive your charger down into the bay" spidey said, stepping into the zeta. And with that he took his bake back, went back to the guy and girls and they partied for the rest of the night. Robbie and Spidey were the only ones in their respective costumes but they still got like 1000 selfies with people. Turns out Halloween can be fun

Robbie's jacket logo;

\ \ / /

\ \ / /

\ \ / /

\ \ / /

\ \ / /

\ \ / /


	4. Coming Home

**Chapter 4;** **Coming Home**

It was my day off, well, from the team anyway. No missions, nothing. Just time to patrol New York and get the Manhattan, polluted, air in my lungs. Now, I was freefalling from 1000 feet, after jumping out a bio ship. When I had fallen to 100 feet, I shot a web line to the nearest building, and used my increased momentum to swing to a similar height I had fallen from. "Woo" I yelled. When I had fallen again, I shot a line to another building, and swung up, "A-woo" I yelled. I then shot two lines to the top of a building and yanked myself over, falling towards the crowded New York street. "Woo-hoo, hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo" I swung along a street for a bit, making web like noises as I propelled the bio cable from my wrists."What've you got for me today new york?". I swung around a sharp corner, moving up near a chopper to listen in on the news. _"Reporting live from a New York one chopper, a Lex corp truck carrying plutonium has been hijacked. A police chase is in progress_ " I manoeuvred towards the street, swinging sharply through traffic, "Alright let's get to work".

I moved down the street more, before being alerted by my spider sense as to where the chase was happening, and I swung around a corner, propelling into the air, "Ah-hup" I grunted, barrel rolling into the air. I straightened my body, arms spread, and my enhanced vision allowed me to see the chase about a block away. I dove into the street below me, using two lines as a sling shot. "Spidah-mahn" a guy yelled. I yelled back, "Hello pedestrians", and I broke off to follow some 100 police cars pursuing a tow truck and a Lex corp truck. A bad joke about being amazing but not late for dinner, and a small shoot-out later, all three criminals were apprehended. "Let's get down to business, why I'm really here" I mumbled, swinging off to then New York Lex Corp tower.

Now I know, you're wondering why I'm back in New York. Simple, I heard Alexander Luther was back in town, visiting his dying dad. It happened to be coincidental that growing up, me and Alex were the best of friends, and I'd had an idea that I'd visit him. I was slowly pacing about by the door to his mansion, by the stairwell, looking at some statues, etc. "Peter parker," I swivelled round and looked up the stairs to see my best bud, dressed in a two-piece suit, looking gloomier than ever, "It's like seeing a ghost" he said. I lightly chuckled. "Hey Alex" I said smiling. "Random, ten years" he said, unhappily. "Hey, close" I said, trying to lift his mood. "what's up?" he asked. "Hey, I saw the news, and heard about your dad, wanted to come and see how you were doing", I said, walking up the stairs to him. "I'm…I'm with some people," he said, his mood not changing, "I'm in a meeting". "Sorry, I…I don't want to intrude. I know it's been a long time and I know exactly what you're going through, because you were there for me when my parents, and that's why I'm here…for you…" I trailed off. "Thank you" he replied gloomily, looking down. "I…well, it's good to see you man…good to see you. Sorry…about your dad…" I walked back down the stairs, towards the door. Lex seemed to perk up all-of-a-sudden. "You got your braces off…and…there's nothing to distract from your uni-brow" he said chuckling. I turned to face him, a sickly grin on my face, "There he is…there he is," I said laughing, "You still blow dry your hair every morning?" I asked, laughing still. "Um, you know, one of my…man-servants, holds the hair dryer but I…work the comb," he made a gesture of combing his rangy hair, "Okay, so at least I'm not completely helpless" he said smiling. We met about half way on the stairs, and I pulled him into a hug, patting him on the back a few times.

"After graduation, I went to Brazil, and then Singapore, and then to Europe, you know, Europe" we were walking along the seafront of New York, kids playing on the beach, fair rides, etc. "I know, I saw you on" "What do you mean you saw me?" he asked, quizzically. "I saw you, on the cover of some magazine," I said, sitting on, and sliding down a small metal banister, Lex repeated my action, "With some French supermodels, you know what I'm talking about?" I asked, as we walked along a path on the shore. "Yeah, Dude, that whole model thing is _sooo_ exhausting" he said, emphasising his words. " _ohh, I knooow_ " I said, emphasising every word, laughing. "What, you got a lady?" he asked. "Ah, that's the question," I pulled myself over a railing that protected people from falling into the sea, "That's the **_Question_** " I said, showing a slight struggle without using spider strength, "Uh, no, I don't. No, it's erm, it's…I don't know. It's complicated" I said, a semi-serious look on my face, "Yeah, I don't do complicated," he said, looking at me with a smirk," Uh, what's her name? Who is she?" he asked me, smiling, "Her name is, um, Artemis. Artemis crock" I said. "Artemis crock…" Lex trailed off. "Yeah, she lives in lower New York, so, Gotham" I said, being careful not to divulge anything about alter egos. I hopped over the rails again, and we went down to a small, pebbly, area of the beach.

We were just throwing skipping stones, not making much conversation, till Lex spoke up, "You know, when my dad sent me away, I tried to forget everything about this place. I guess that kind of means you" I was silent for a bit before I spoke up, "You don't have to explain anything to me man, we both got dumped". "You ever figure out why your parents bailed?" he asked me. "My dad left a briefcase- That's all I got, briefcase full of junk," I said, throwing another stone across the water, "Whatever, I don't know, I try not to think about it" I said, "How's that working out for you" Lex said, throwing a stone over the water. "Perfectly" I said without a shred of doubt. "I threw a stone across the water and it went a good twenty meters. "Dude, nice arm" Lex commented. "It's all in the wrists, buddy, all in the wrists". Lex then changed the topic, "You got to admit though, things have gotten crazy around here; Giant lizards, and, Spider guys" he said. Time to shine, "Just one guy, just one," I said, crouching down to get a stone, "Just one spider man - or woman, we don't know for sure" I said, still crouched. "Whatever dude, he wears _spandex_ to rescue kittens from _trees_. I'm _so_ impressed" he said, throwing another stone. "I like to think he gives people hope" I said, looking up at Lex, "For what" he said. "Maybe, eventually, everything's going to be all right".

 _"Funny, I'm out there facing death every day as Spider-Man—But I never really_ _ **Think**_ _about it. Guess I don't really_ _ **let**_ _myself. Yet so many people I love have died before their time: Uncle ben, captain Stacy, Gwen—Now Ned…Do I somehow think I'm_ _ **immune?**_ _ **I'm going to die**_ _" peter parker – Spider-man: Kraven's last hunt_


	5. Coldhearted

**Chapter 5; something something something**

 _(So, I haven't updated in donkey's years, I'm sorry. I'll be a bit rusty, but I hope that you'll enjoy it all the same)_

(Set in cold-hearted)

Blah di blah di blah, it's Wally's birthday today, and just as I get in, we get a freaking mission. The only thing on the plus side agenda was that midtown high was closed due to snow, IN AUGUST. Little bit strange, so it wasn't surprising that our mission was snow related. But the other thing that was surprising…

 _"Team, suit up, polar stealth, mission briefing in 5"_ I swung off to my room, which is quite nice. I flipped the light switch, and four lights came on, and a dozen display cases could be seen. And I have all my suits in them. (in order; symbiote suit, steel spider (Iron spider, but blue and silver, and four legs instead of 3), iron spider, scarlet spider, spiderman 2099, superior spiderman, big time spiderman, bullet proof spiderman, antivenom spiderman, future foundation spiderman, ps4 spiderman, negative zone spiderman, sensational spiderman, secret wars spiderman). I debated between my antivenom and future foundation suits, and then settled for my antivenom suit, given the extra stealth it provides.

I swung into the briefing, and batman flickered to life on the holo screen. "Where are flash and red tornado?" wally started conversation. "Flash and red tornado already have their assignments. A massive ice storm has paralyzed north America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses of unknown origin, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped". "Well, can't the watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" the kid idiot asked. "What's a watchtower?" Zatana asked. Batman sighed as me and him stared at wally, "The league's orbiting headquarters which _is not_ weaponised. And with both green lanterns off world, I need all hands 'on deck' ". "Does that mean what I think it means, the league and the team fighting side by side?" robin burst aloud. "Woah, really?" wally yelled. Batman ignored the remarks and continued, "Super boy, use the super cycle to rendezvous with the bat plane at ice fortress one. You'll drop off robin, spiderman and aqua lad, and continue with wolf to meet up with black canary and red tornado at ice fortress two. Ms. Martian, artemis and Zatana, take the bio-ship and rendezvous with green arrow and Martian manhunter at ice fortress three. Other leaguers will deal with ice fortresses four and five. Sending all coordinates now". "uh… batman? I think you skipped…" batman then gave kid flash his assignment, "Kid Flash, a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston, and run it three-thousand miles across the country". I for one, was excited that wally had such an opportunity, he however… "WHO IS THIS GIRL?" batman could sense Wally's frustration at the fact he couldn't fight alongside his uncle, "Does it matter?" he asked sternly. "No, of course not. But can't we zeta…" "zeta tubes are offline. Sorry" robin reminded him. " _Right!_ Then how can I say no?" KF gave a light hearted chuckled. I for one, shocked that he valued a single team up more so than the life of a normal, civilian. "Guess I won't be needing stealth," he said, slapping his logo, "Speedy delivery boy, at your service" He said. Batman still frowned on the screen, and tapped his earpiece, nodding in acknowledgement. "Team, change of plan, you will be accompanied by a two meta-human asset in our efforts to destroy the ice fortresses. They're arrived at the cave now-" batman nearly said, cut was cut off, and before the rest of the team could react, before they could even blink, two thinks happened; a teenager, wearing a slate silver leather jacket, a pink Floyd t-shirt, a Walkman, clip on earphones, and slate leather pants, appeared, out of thin air in front of them, his hair covered in snow; and a blue flash of light, which formed as an older man, maybe in his thirties, appeared, wearing a red suit, with black patches on it, a red mask with two big black ovals around his eyes, two katanas on his back, and two handguns at his side, as well as two knives in his boots. "- Dead pool and quicksilver" batman finished. Everyone else hadn't the faintest idea who they were, and I walked towards the screen. "You. Cant. Be. Serious" I said, "These two; quicksilver, I can understand, he can take Wally's place as the team speedster," "hey!" "but; DEADPOOL; an assassin, most wanted anti-hero in the world; do you know how often he cast aside our acquaintance to kill me for the occasional buck!" "Hey!". The team were still exchanging looks, until batman answered. "Dead pool is here based upon his abilities and skill; having dealt with things like this before; settle your rivalry, or one of you will. Batman out" the screen blacked out, before disappearing.

The team walked out, and prepared their respective vehicles, having still questioned dead pool's sanity, after they heard him having a full conversation with himself. As I walked off quicksilver jogged over to me; "so, how've you been these past few months" "mph, fine, fought the occasional bad guy, proved the existence of magic, blew up a giant plant, was attacked by an android and his siblings; no, nothing out of the ordinary. How're you, still taking it slow?" "You don't know the meaning of the word" another party spoke. Me and quicksilver had the exact same expression on our faces, as we turned around to see nothing, but a blue flash, and a _bamph_ sound. We turned around again, and saw dead pool standing there, with a big grin visible through the folds of his mask "Hello deadpool" we said in unison. I webbed either wall, and sling-shot my way down the corridor, as I yelled "Goodbye deadpool". Quicksilver just stood there "Yeah, so uhh…" before deadpool had blinked, he vanished, all that was visible was some dust on the floor, that had blown out of the way half a second later. I withdrew my head from the side or the corner, before virtually bumping into an artemis, who had her hands on her hips. "Don't ask, please, I'm begging you" I said, grovelling on my knees. "Who are they?" she asked, taking no note of my prior comment. "Quicksilver is an old acquaintance, back from in the good old days, so, the beginning of my career as Spiderman. Deadpool… is a different story. We met a few times, but one more significant than others: A bounty was put on my head, peter parker's head, after I'd assisted _'spiderman'_ in stopping organised crime. Deadpool went to collect on that bounty, and shot me in the head, and had his wife get me a one-way ticket to hell. I was there for a while, and cleared a few of my inner demons. But, having combated mephisto, and leaving hell, I had this darkness in me, a hunger for darkness, that was always lightly unsatisfied. All my suits have a somewhat trait, based off the person they might be inspired from; my antivenom suit, the anti-hero named so, my symbiote suit, like venom, who tried to control me, my 2099 suit, based on Miguel O'Hara, a version of myself from the future, anyway; I donned a new suit, my _'Deadpool'_ suit, and helped deadpool fight patient zero, a mad-scientist/supervillain, and, give a few weeks, 'pool's wife finally cleared mephisto from inside me, but a small trace of him remains, trapped inside my _'deadpool'_ suit. Whenever I don it, like doctor octopus' mind and my superior suit, his hunger returns, and it takes all my willpower to stop him taking control" by now I was sitting down against the wall, and Artemis was sitting beside me, letting me lean on her shoulder. We just sat there for god knows how long. She ran her hand up and down my back, and I ran mine up and down hers a few times, before squeezing her ass in my hand. She burst out laughing, and lightly punched me in the arm. I checked the time on my suit's holographic display, "Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the three wise men. Look at the time," I showed her the screen, that read we'd been here an hour. We walked around the cave, only to find nobody was there; it was deserted. "I guess we have the place to ourselves", she said. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked, running to my room to check my DVD rack. I debated between a few, before I picked up the entire rack, and walked to the main room. She looked slightly surprised, and shrugged. In the end, we settled for the back to the future trilogy, and we got changed into pyjamas; I wore my original suit, suit, modified as a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie that zipped all the way up with two lenses sewn in. She wore a jade onesie with her logo on it in a lighter green. We looked at each other and shrugged, not noticing what we'd gotten into, even though we'd gotten changed with one another. We sat down and watched the trilogy, and then went to my room to play strip-Jenga. We then went to bed in one another's arms, artemis lying on top of me. I'd never been happier that day. I woke up a couple of hours later, and slowly wormed my way out from under artemis. I walked into the bathroom, pulled the door half closed, and sat on the toilet, thinking. I fished through my pockets, looking at a small case, about 4/4/4 cm in each direction. I popped it open, and looked at the wedding ring there, a green diamond, in the shape of Artemis' logo, "Someday Artemis, someday…" I said, looking out of the bathroom door, watching her smile as she slept…

 _"it's okay. I – I did it. Don't you see… it's okay. I did it. I couldn't save him. Uncle ben. I couldn't save him… no matter what I did. But I saved you. I did it. I did…"_ peter parker – ultimate Spiderman – Death of Spiderman


	6. chaos theory

**Chapter 6; chaos theory**

Batman had literally zeta tubed into the cave and I'd already swung up to him, landing in front of him. "We need to talk; urgently" I led him to my, somewhat, orderly room, and sat at the computer. I brought up files robin had discovered from Cadmus. "This isn't what I wanted to talk to you about, but I thought I'd add it in anyway. After the first mission, when I joined the team, the league of shadows got a sample of my D.N.A. I was looking through the most recent Cadmus files, and they've cloned me, twice," I brought up two images, both showing men wearing spider costumes of sorts. The first one had scarlet spider written above his head, and he wore a black and red costume, two blades of what appeared to be bone coming from his wrist. The second one wore an all red costume with white lenses, and a blue hoodie with the arms torn off. His spider logo was at an angle. He was dubbed scarlet spider ii. Below the first one, was written ben riley, and below the second was written Kane, "See my point. They have others like me out there; think about how valuable they'd be to the team". Batman stood there for a minute, "The league will consider it. What did you ned me for?". I walked over to a TV, and inserted a usb stick. I pressed play, and a message fuzzed to life;

"Peter, if you're getting this, then I've detected an anomaly in the timeline no sooner that you left 2099, watch;" the screen switched to the arctic, where a blue column of light was warbling, a red, white, and yellow vortex was running around it, and the beam of light was slowly dissipating. The video zoomed in; " _Bart, we have to slow down more, to try to siphon off some of the energy attacking wally"_ flash tried to touch wally, but his hand went right through him, _"it's no good Barry, oh, man, the team are so going to kill me for this, and don't even get me started on mom and dad,"_ Wally appeared to be glowing in and out of existence, flickering out, _"Kid?"_ Barry asked, _"Just tell them, okay?"_ wally then faded from existence completely, _"KID!"_ his tattered costume being all that remained upon the ground. Barry looked at the other speedster, as they carried on running, and the vortex finally unwound. _"They did it!"_ Miss Martian yelled, as everyone ran over to congratulate them, including me and quicksilver. _"Wait! Where's wally?"_ a girl, wearing a red and yellow costume with a domino mask and mini flash logo on her chest, said. I walked over to his costume, and held it in my hands, _"I knew – I knew this would happen; me and batman knew, Miguel told us so – I didn't realise till now. I KNEW HE'D DIE; AND I DID NOTHING!"_ I hit the ground repeatedly. Artemis came over to stop me, but I shoved her back, _"I knew, that one of my best – my only, friends would die – and I did nothing so that he might live; in the past, I'm seeing this happening, but I feel sick to the stomach experiencing it first-hand"_ I made a few gestures, and split seconds later, a boom tube opened, and blue and silver parts flew out, connecting with my body, forming my steel spider suit. Before the faceplate attached, I'd already started flying away. Barry just stood at the tattered remains of Wally's suit, and the other speedster stood behind him.  
"Peter, if wally dies, the whole timeline changes. Wally's death occurs on the nineteenth of June, in the year two thousand and sixteen; if another speedster takes his place, then he doesn't die. I need you to do whatever is necessary to keep him alive; your future; my past and present depends on it. Spider man 2099 out.

The massage ended, and I unplugged the usb and turned to batman he was about to speak when I stopped him, 2Don't lecture me on catastrophe theory, chaos theory, paradoxes, and loopholes; Miguel is my future counterpart; a time master nonetheless. Watching this video shows that we have to prevent wally dying, the fate of the world depends on it" by now, I was standing directly in front of batman, looking him in his soulless, white, eyes. "Contact Miguel, ask the best course of action for preventing Kid Flash's death" "I already have, or well haven't, there's a second message, explaining the events of the next three years, only the events that happen that could lead to wally dying; nothing else. The most significant is that he settles down with a Jesse wells, aka Jesse quick. The flash equivalent from an alternate universe" "So you suggest we figure out the most significant events in Kid Flash's life over the next few years, and try to discreetly alter them to perhaps alter the future, to save him?" I looked at batman, an eyebrow raised under my mask, "More or less" I said, handing him the data stick. "Can you get red tornado to analyse this; he's the only one I trust, given his memory can easily be deleted if necessary" "Agreed". Batman put the stick in his pouch, and proceeded to walk out of the door. He turned back towards me, "You do realise the temporal affects if others found out, or, if we failed, correct?" "I know Miguel told me. If we do fail, Miguel will see. He's been trying to correct this before the message. He sent it to me nine times before, and using daughter theory to slowly correct it" batman looked somewhat confused. I grabbed a whiteboard marker and pulled a whiteboard over. I drew a line and marker it time "that line is time," I made three circles on the line, labelling them past, present, future. "Easy so far," I then drew two lines below the mainline, and connected to the past dot, "The main line is our time, these lines, are where you make a decision parallel to what you could've, and creates a parallel universe where the catastrophe theory effects of that decision take place. I could drop a mug in the hall, and it could end up in robin slipping over, I couldn't, and super boy breaks a tap. In other words, daughter theory" I grabbed a rubber and wiped the board clean. "In other words, string theory" batman said. Realising I should just go with it, "yeah, a by-product of string theory"


	7. The dusk and dawn of a new era

**_Chapter 7 (yes, for real this time)_**

 ** _This'll be a bit different. I say different, I don't even fricking know what I'll write. I mentioned the ever-glorious clone saga earlier, and I wanted to expand on that, as well as the spider-verse and time travel…_**

The glorious watchtower. The main central hub for all the JLA's activities, as well as the main outpost for watching over earth. I had only two things on my mind. 1; get the flash to help me with the breach room, as well as the time room, 2; keep up with punches, kicks, batarangs and other gadgets being hurled at me by the dark knight. Batman had come running at me and robin, trying to distract rocket from keeping her forcefield around wonder woman up. I could tell by the silence that a conversation had been happening, but the brilliant thing known as spider sense had hidden it from me. Given this was a stealth mission, as well as a takedown mission, I decided to opt for my stealth suit **_(Gee, I wonder why)_**. As they finished their conversation, robin had detoxed green lantern, and proceeded to jump over rocket, to counter the dark knight. As he was about to attack rocket, I cloaked myself, and webbed both of his hands together. "INCOMING" I yelled, and kicked him square in the chest. "Try not to hurt him too much, he's under mind control" robin said. "A; he was trained in the league of shadows, that wasn't a stubbed toe for him. B; TELL THAT TO HIM!" I said, as he snapped the webbing. Robin charged at him, but he threw him at the wall, and then went for rocket, who flew out of the way. I leapt over to robin, got him up, and took on a fighting stance. The dark knight cracked his knuckles, and took stance as well.

Robin threw smoke grenades at the bat, and leapt at him inside the smoke. I heard people coming to blows, and a few seconds later, robin came flying out, knocked out. Given my predicament, I went into spider sense mode, and everything around me was tinted dark blue "silent mode: suit: highlight all justice league signatures red, and all young justice signatures green," I activated my commlink, "All teams; go hot". I let everything pulse blue, as I closed the lenses of my suit, only aided by my spider sense. I could see the ongoing fight between super boy and man, and Miss Martian, and Martian Manhunter. The dark knight kicked and punched, but landed no hits, as I ducked, dived, leapt, and webbed. I shot two strands at his face, and slid through his legs, before jumping back in front of him. I yanked both the strands flipping him over. I threw the lines, as well as him, at the ceiling. The web lines connected to the ceiling, and he fell, the webbing pulling taunt, and disconnecting from his face, sending him falling to the floor. I quickly pulled his cape around him, webbing it to him, before shooting dozens of stands at him, and connecting them to the walls. To finish it off, I crawled all around him, covering him in a few web nets. I then rappelled off the ceiling, and placed the Nano-tech cure on the base of his skull. He struggled for a few seconds, before going limp. "Suit, scan for traces of neuro-tech" the suit did a full scan on each light wave, before flashing the words "no traces detected" on the screen. "Oh, that was awesome" I said, falling to the floor unconscious.

"Peter… peter… PETER…" I woke up in a sweat, unable to see anything due to the fact of my suit shutting down and my lenses staying shut. I got up from the 'bed' I assumed I was on, and let out a fart. Wafting the smell away, I opened my suit lenses by hand with a sticky noise, considering they weren't made for that. Having looked around in my half-dazed state, I said with a drunken voice and amazement, "This is earth", and I pulled off my mask **_(Now, you may not get the joke, so watch lee Evans: live at the west end)_**. I saw artemis on the chair near my bed, a blanket half over her. I pulled it back over her, and walked out of the room. I looked outside and saw the entire justice league standing outside of my room. "Good news, bad news, or both? If so, bad news first". Batman and Superman stepped forward. The former spoke first, "We have a proposition for you. The decision came down to a vote, and everyone voted in favour" "What did you vote in favour of?" I asked, when Batman stepped forward, "We want you to join the justice league". And in that second, my entire experience with the team flashed past me, as well as being plain old peter parker. All the time with the team; cooking with Miss Martian, training with Black Canary and Super boy, comparing, improving, and almost blowing up our super suits with Wally, meditation with Aqua Lad, target practice with Artemis, and stealth training with robin. And I furrowed my brow as I put my mask back on. I double tapped my suit logo, first turning the suit functions on, and secondly changing it back to my _old_ suit. And in that moment, time froze for me. The justice league of America, or, Young justice?

I'd decided, "I'm amazed, that there were no votes against my and admittance, and as regular spider man, regular peter parker? I'd accept. But in the past months, I've made deeper connections with this team than I thought I would when you visited me in my apartment. I feel ready to leave the team, but not to join the justice league. Which is why I've made my final decision: I immediately step down from my position on the young justice team, so that a future candidate might take my place, and I further decline the invitation presented to join the justice league". And the members of the justice league all looked at me with sadness in their eyes, except for batman, who walked over to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'll be needing your identification card". I turned around and shot a web line into my room, and pulled my identity card from the bedside table. I handed it to batman, finalising my decision. He took it from me, but before placing it in his belt pouch, he pulled out another card, and a folded piece of paper, and gave them to me. I looked at the card. It was virtually identical, except for one thing: the words "Young Justice" were replaced with, "Young Justice Consultant". I looked up at him, and lightly smiled under the mask, "Want me to whip them into shape?" he smiled, and nodded. As the members of the league dispersed, I looked at the paper, and saw eight names and pictures, five with call signs written next to them; Ben Reilly – Scarlet Spider, Flash Thompson – Agent Venom, Eddie brock – Anti Venom, Amadeus Cho – Iron Spider, Miles Morales – Kid Arachnid. I looked at the other three names; Bone spider, Goliath spider, Ghost spider. "I recognise the first five of them; what about the three without names; Bone, Goliath, and Ghost spiders?". Batman looked back at me as he started to walk away, "Cadmus clones of you, but with altered DNA. Their costumes are their bodies, there's no facial features underneath. I'll contact The Question to help you find them" I looked back at the list, and turned it over, looking at the large circle with two droplet eyes, and a web pattern expanding outwards in the circle; my other iconic logo ( logo/spiderman-symbol?original=1 here it is).

"What exactly do I call this array of "Web Warriors" you've presented me with?" I asked, looking back up to find him gone. I sighed, "Web Warriors, huh?" I rolled it off my tongue, before walking back into my room finding Artemis awake and glaring. "Care to tell the rest of the team about the new arrangements…" she said, pointing to the Id card and paper. It was at this moment, I knew, I fucked up…


	8. Home leaving

**Chapter 8; Home Leaving**

"What the actual HELL" artemis yelled, punching me in the face and dazing me. Having been dragged into the main room of mount justice, punched by, and thrown to the floor by artemis, **_(the last two still hurt despite spider-strength)_** , I sat down as the team gathered round, wondering what caused her violent outburst. "Go on, tell them what you just did. NOW!" and so, I did. I sat there for the next five minutes, discussing my resignation from the team, my declining the invitation to the JLA, and moving on to the web warriors. The team said nothing, as they looked down, and walked away. I sat there for another minute or so, not regretting my decision. "The team didn't take it well?" a voice said from behind me. "Nice to see you too question," I said, getting up and turning around to see the faceless flat foot in his blue suit, coat, and hat, "Any luck tracking my new team, I'm guessing you already know?". "They're currently out cold, en route to the cave, courtesy of batman. They should be arriving now, as time would have it" we decided to zeta from the main area to the hangar, instead of walking, as it would've taken to long.

Sure enough, a Wayne enterprises cargo bob was parked there, and a middle aged black guy, got out of the back. "Mr Spiderman, Mr Question: I don't believe we've met. I'm Lucius fox, an associate of Batman's". "Do you have them?" I asked, curious about my new team. "Oh yes. Getting past their spider sense was easy, we had a small military team stun them, using lead riot shields for cover. You may want to drop by Wayne tech some time, I could help with that" he said, as he opened up the large door. In the second that he did, agent venom, antivenom, and scarlet spider all jumped out, the first two of the three morphing their arms into weapons, and extending tendrils. The third of which simply extended the bone blades in his wrist. "Woah, you have blades made of bone in your wrists; that is awesome man" I said, as he came at me, viciously stabbing at thin air, just missing me as I kept stepping out of the way. He then made an uppercut at my face. In the split second I had to react, a slammed both my hand together in a prayer-like motion, and caught the blade a centimetre from my face. I then webbed his free hand to his other shoulder, and shot a web line at his hand before jumping behind him, and making him repeatedly punch himself in the face. He dropped to the floor in a daze.

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah, WOAH. Flash, it's me," I said both gesturing to my suit, and then pulling of my mask. His symbiote mask retracted, showing his pale skin and blonde hair, "Wait. P-p-peter p-p-parker is s-s-spider m-m-m-man" he stuttered, before collapsing to the floor. I then looked at Eddie. "So, Brock: How's life as Anti Venom treating you?" I asked. _"It'ssss good. Howsss life asss ssspider man going. Ssseen you on the internet, fighting alonssside the junior jussstice league, but not for much longer, I'm guessssssing?"_ he said, in a snake-like voice. "No. I left, turned down an invite to the justice league. Instead, I've got all you guys, and I'm basically my old team's drill sergeant. Anyway, I'll wake the others up" I pulled a pack of firecrackers off a nearby crate, and a pack of matches. I stuck the match off the pack, lit the firecrackers, and hurled them into the crate. I waited for the sound of sizzling to stop, and hear what was almost like a gunfight going on in the container. In a split second, five people ran out of the container, two holding their ears, the other three taking attack stances. The two who had been covering their ears, then looked at me. "Peter?" they both asked. They looked at one another, and shrugged, walking over to me.

"Miles Morales, meet Amadeus Cho. And vice versa. Now…" I turned my attention to the Cadmus clones, "My doppelgangers. Bone, Ghost, and Goliath spiders. I take it you know who I am, the whole "we are the spider slayers, sent to replace the Spider Man, or destroy him should he turn away from the light"". Bone spider stepped forward, and looked at me. He paused for a second, "Alpha acknowledged: we are yours to command, spider man." He said, kneeling. I looked back at the other two spiders, as they then stepped forward, and kneeled. "Oh, get up, get up. No no no no no no no, we're all equal here. Please, get yourselves acquainted, I'll tell you everything in a minute".

I walked over to question and Lucius, who had produced a clipboard from nowhere. "Are you satisfied with your product sir? if not, we have a 30-day return period in which you can return your products" he said. "I'll take it" I said. "Good, sign here please" he said, handing me a pen, and pointing to the dotted line at the bottom. I skim read all the t's & c's he had jokingly put in, and wrote "The Amazing Spider man", in a very scratchy way. ( ** _If anyone remembers the old amazing spider man font, basically that_** ). I handed back the board and pen, of which Lucius put under his arm, "Thank you for shopping with Wayne enterprises, we hope you buy again with us soon" he said smiling as he went back to the chopper, closing the door to the container, and getting into the cockpit. The blades whined into life, and the hangar doors opened as the cargo bob flew out, out, and away.

I looked back to the web warriors, now all standing in a line, flash and ben revived from their slumbers. I paced up and down the line of spider heroes, save Amadeus, as I hadn't brought in the iron spider yet. I pulled on my mask, and stopped to face them all. "You're all here because you are a unique set of individuals with spider based powers. You have intellect, symbiotes, new powers, different powers, and most importantly; the power to do good. With this power, you can achieve greatness, but with great power comes great responsibility. It wasn't my choice to have you all here, but I would've made the choice anyway. if I were asked to make it. Times are changing, new villains, new threats – old villains, and old threats. The justice league created the young justice to counter those threats covertly. We're doing the same thing, but on a larger scale. I've seen most of you in action, worked with most of you, but I know from what I've seen and heard, that I'd want all of you backing me in a fight. We are one of the world's main lines of superhuman defence. When you can do the things that we can, and you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you. And that's why you're here: I want to help you do what you do, but with your efficiency being boosted tenfold. We're the new warriors, of yesterday, today, and tomorrow. We're all spiders, and I know that we can have each other's backs. We're webbed heroes, fighters, gladiators. Web warriors. You don't have to listen to me, I understand that. In the few years I've been spider man, people have seen me and think they're safer, but it's not really me they're seeing. Probably for the best, knowing everything used to hinge on a guy from queens – sounds as scary as it feels. No pressure, right? And that's my point, we're ordinary people from New York, doing our part. So, don't listen, walk away, go back to stopping small time crimes. Or you can stay, fight, make places safer on a global scale, and be the best you can be: The ultimate spider men: The Web Warriors!" I said.

I stepped back and they all paused for a minute, before one by one, they all stepped forward, "I'M IN!" they all yelled in unison. "Good, question is going to establish our HQ, in the meantime, you'll need theses," question stepped forwards, and produced 8 red identity cards from his pocket. On one side was the spider loo, a circle with a web patter, and two teardrop eyes. On the other side, was a picture of each one of the members of the team, with "Web Warriors" written next to it. "Catchy," miles said. Amadeus stepped forward, "Quick question, I only have brains, not so much the spider brawn you all posess". "I was hoping you'd ask; think of these as hand-me-downs" I said. I raised both my arms in a T-shape, and then hugged my torso with them, before flinging them out again. After a second or two, a faint rumbling started growing louder, and the iron and steel spider suit flew out of the corridor, and landed in front of me. Amadeus looked like he was about to faint. I opened the suits up, and brought out the holographic interfaces. I swiped his card as the master user, and my own as secondary. "Congratulations, you have the spider brawn you first lacked. The suits have jet capabilities, as well as retractable limbs. I'm working out a digital spider sense now" I tapped his card with my thumb, and the suits closed up. The eyes flashed green twice, and the click-click noise of a car lock could be heard, "They're now yours to tamper, modify, and help out with" I said, giving him his card, and distributing the ID cards to the rest of the team.

Little did I realise, the team I once swore my allegiance to was watching from the doorway, having heard, and seen everything since after I'd talked to Eddie. Their eyes were pricked with tears, as I talked as though they hadn't even existed…

 ** _That went well, considering all the things I could have wrote. This genuinely took me a week to get past the bit where question said they were en route to the cave. Anyway, r &r, GrandmasterV out…_**


	9. Civil war of injustice

**Civil war of injustice** I left the web warriors in the cave, with question briefing them on what we'd be doing and where we'd be going. I swore I saw my old team duck away as I began to leave my new one, but I dismissed it as sentiment. Whilst I walked down the halls, I made a pit stop in my room. I connected a usb cable to each individual display case with all of my suits in, and my finger hovered over the holographic delete button. I looked around at my legacy, and decided I'd keep two. I though long and hard, before deciding to keep my home made spider suit, and my "all new" suit. ( ** _My name for the PS4 suit_** ). Unplugging the cable to the all new suit, and putting my home made suit in a duffel bag, I breathed a sigh, and clicked delete. Slowly, the suits faded pixel by pixel, like a virus, and the display cases descended into the floor. It was official: I'd left young justice once and for all. I left the room, and tapped the logo on my suit, changing it to my all new suit. Bringing up my holographic keyboard, I created a new zeta user group, as well as adding the new identities. I closed the screen, and walked further into the cave, picking up a pad and pen from the green room. I crudely scribbled a goodbye note, and gave and address as to where the team could find me, or the new base of operations: spider island.

 ** _(Quite conveniently...) Spider island_**

In terms of it's location, and for convenience, the newly dubbed spider island had been located on brother island, between queens and the Bronx. The old, abandoned buildings had been transformed into a small complex of dorms, a gym, a lab, an Armoury and range etc. Unsurprisingly, question would be our den mother, and batman was waiting there with him, as we got out of the Wayne Heli that had been generously donated for the occasion. As we were shown around, Cho drooled at the tech, flash awed at the armoury, and Eddie would be glued to the gym. When we stopped in the shared lab and armoury, four display cases rose from the ground. The first one was blank, undoubtedly for me as a plaque suggested. The second was for scarlet spider, third for kid arachnid, and the fourth for iron spider. "but we already have suits, why would we need new ones?" miles asked. Batman turned to him, "does you suit have 516 web shooter combinations, as well as an advanced AI assistant???". "oh" miles said. " since when did my suit have 516 combinations, and an AI assistant???" I asked. "since you stepped in this building" batman said, and he pointed at my suit.

Suddenly, the very basic HUD that monitored some audio and could record some video, as well as record vitals, became incredibly more advanced. The suit quickly shimmer twice as bright all over, before returning to its normal colours. " _good morning Peter, I am your AI assistant, designed by batman to assist and inform you of your progress as Spiderman. My current AI designation is Friday, but you can change this if you like. Would you like to change my name now, or later?_ " she asked. "i'll change it later, when I come up with a name" I replied back, forgetting her voice was only in my head, making me look a bit paranoid to the others. "The spider logos on your new suits, kid arachnid and scarlet spider that is, can be used as aerial reconnaissance drones, when you select the options in your suits" batman told them. I figured that my original young justice suit might have had a drone, simply because of the size of the spider. "How come I didn't have access to something like this in young justice???" I asked. "because it would have made life easier. It may seem rude, but it was part of a training wheels programme I developed, purely to see if you made good enough progress to earn it. And now you have" he finished.

"Now that you have this technology, batman and I have decided a first mission for you – a test. Young justice will be informed that your are harbouring a criminal. In this case, we regret to say we've seen you history as venom mister Brock, so we'll be using that to convince them" question said. Eddie bowed his head, " _it's alright, I've come to peace with my actions, and have made peace with most of the people I terrorised. It might make a change for once, being hunted instead of the Hunter_ ". "very well then. We'll give you 24 hours to convene, plan, and prepare. Best of luck to you web warriors" question said, walking away with batman. I quickly caught up with them, hanging upside down frown then ceiling in front of them, "something tells me this isn't just a mission, and I'll safely say it isn't my spider sense". Batman sighed, putting a hand to his face. "the team operated better than ever with you, their performance rate have a boost of 50%. I want to see if the web warriors program is worth it, or of the team still need you. If not, and the web warriors doesn't work out, that spot on the league is still open for you, Peter" he said. "I'm touched about the league offer, and me supposedly making the team better, but I feel like this is my calling, amongst the people with the same struggles as me, with the same lifestyle as me. I'll participate in the mission, but I'm not for going back to the team, and I'll only join the league when something I truly can't face surfaces, or resurfaces for that matter" I said, walking away.

The details had been left in a large holographic screen. We were going to take Eddie to a small airport, and attempt to have him flown away, with as many of us with him as possible. Young justice would be set to intercept, under strict orders that Eddie was not to leave. "I have a plan. Young justice has recently acquired a series of new members, down of which will be used to detain Eddie," I said, "to counteract these new members, I want the spider slayers standing by for when they disclose their fantastic new members. Me and Cho will be giving Eddie air cover, whilst Venom, Kid Arachnid, and scarlet spider provide ground cover. Are we all clear???" the team nodded, and walked away to prepare. "Who'd have thought??? The team I worked with for the past 24 months, will be trying to obliterate me for the next 24 hours..." I mused to myself. Suddenly loose pieces of paper began to fly as a strong wind blew out of nowhere. Sparks danced in the air as they formed a small, growing circle. The ring remained clear, until it reaches about 2 metres wide. The space inside it tuned foggy, and from the mist, slowly stepped GHOST RIDER...

Holding his chain behind him, and looking left to right before nodding, he cast it behind him and it wrapped itself around his torso. Cracking his neck, the flames extinguished, and the ever familiar features of Robbie Reyes grew into place. "So a simple phone call is beneath you, seeing as you can now open gateways between space and time???" I asked him, as he turned to face the portal as it closed. He looked back at me, "that's what those things are???" he asked me, before sniggering, and then full on laughing. We sat there for a moment laughing to one another, "looking good Robbie. But seriously, a phone call, or a simple visit in the hell charger???" I asked. "my phone is busted, and this island is only accessible by boat. If you think I'm putting the charger on some rat's ass barge, just to see you??? Hah hah, you got another thing coming," he said, taking off his gloves and sitting on a swivel chair, "getting down to business, the bat enlisted me to help you, help Brock, escape the country. The rider isn't too happy, but he has to let it slide since Eddie's been repenting as Anti-Venom". "I'm happy you came, but I'd rather you stuck to the side lines, until things get out of hand. There's a good thanks your girlfriend will be there" I said, winking, thinking back to Robbie going to the museum with zatanna. "Yeah, I'll have to lay low. One backwards enchantment and I may end up trying to fight you!!!" he added. I have a guy who may help us even the odds, an old friend. An old friend indeed..." I said, walking to the garage, climbing on to the spider cycle.

 ** _Detroit Michigan, "Rat City"_**

The homeless were huddled by barrel fires, or fast asleep on cardboard, sleeping bags, or the plain old floor. Ignoring some of the smells, I walked down the alley to the end, by a church. To the naked eye, what looked above may just have been some tarp caught in a gargoyle. But to the digitally enhanced eye with the accuracy of an Arachnid, you would see a figure standing with his legs firm, his shoulders broad, and his arms at his side. The tarpaulin that was his cape, blew a good 15 metres in front of him, ripped to the point where ripped jeans looked like your Sunday best. An incredibly large collar stood above his head, with the corners curling up like paper. A solid frown was plastered on his face, a brow formed through the soulless whited patches that surrounded his emissive green eyes. He merely cocked his head to see me, before jumping down, chains and green necro plasam falling around him. He hit the floor in a three-point-crouch like my own, but he did it with the only sound being his cape falling out of the air. As it finally did, he wrapped it around him like batman, and warmed over to me. My spider sense tingled, and cogliostro was at my side without a sound. " **What do you want Spidey** ," I was about to speak, when he continued, " **apart from me to join your band wagon of web heads, so you can get Eddie away from your former team, as a simple training program to see if your team is better with or without you???** " he finished. "Well, I was hoping to borrow a cup of sugar..." I said, as I walked back to the spider cycle, with spawn tailing me...


	10. funny who you meet at the airport

**Chapter 10: funny who you meet at the airport**

 _(To make life easier on myself, I've decided to stop writing from peter's pov, because I feel like my personal vocabulary and judgment as a British bloke might affect it)_

Batman had called all the team to the cave for the next mission, making sure every word enunciated how important it was. "Spider-man and his new team have gone rogue. Not soon after they formed, Eddie brock, aka Anti-venom, killed twenty men" two images were displayed, one of eddie up against the height chart in a prison photo, the other of anti-venom swinging down a street. "All attempts to find the web warriors have failed, but our tracking software shows that they were last reported as heading to a small airport on the outskirts of New York". The team remained motionless, with a little murmuring, until aqua lad stepped forwards, "Shall we move to intercept?" "affirmative, you are to move out ASAP. Batman, out". The holographic screen died out, and the team all turned to one another. "Spidey wouldn't help a criminal, would he?" kf asked, still staring at the image off where eddie was. "Regardless, we are to bring him in for further questioning. We move out in five minutes, grab what you need, and meet at the bio-ship" aqua lad ordered. Artemis still flinched at seeing peter again, especially on opposing sides of the law…

 **Spider island**

Peter examined his suit in its mannequin, his hands locked together, his head resting upon them. Robbie walked in and sat next to him, "You sure you're okay with this? I mean, your team won't exactly be all sunshine and rainbows _"welcome back spidey, we missed u"_ , will they?" he said. "I don't know Robbie. I'm a kid from queens, who was bitten by a radioactive spider, on a field trip to a big-time tech company – I just don't know what to expect anymore". Robbie patted him on the back, and got up, "Better start on that battleplan, we know that JLA jnr have a few new members, but whether they'll be called into play is different" he said, walking to the door, "expect the unexpected" he said, walking away to the main room. Peter sat for a moment or two, before pulling on his suit. Walking into the main room, he wasted no time bring up a holographic map of the airport. He brought up a series of icons, representing each member. He placed spawn and Robbie up on one of the towers, and scarlet spider, with the spider slayers, on the other – he didn't know when the heavy hitters would be called into action, so having them nearby made him feel comfortable. He placed agent venom and anti-venom on one side of a large hanger, with iron spider and kid arachnid on the other. He placed himself up front, underneath the plane. _All the better for Miss Martian to detect,_ he thought. He minimised the holographic display, and copied it into his suit. The icons were directly linked to the comms, so he could have an on-hand view of the battleplan. Turning around, he saw the team, all lined up and awaiting orders. He displayed the layout again, in front of them, "This is our battleplan. Ghost rider and spawn will be ready to jump in on the left control tower, and the slayers will be in the right towers. Venom and anti-venom will be on one side of the air craft hanger, with iron spider and kid arachnid on the other side. If – and this is a huge if – everything goes how I think, then I'll be waiting in the rafters of the hanger. I need you to draw their fire so that we can contain them to a specific area. We have a lot riding on this – the success of the web warriors. We succeed: batman whoops yj into shape, and we can do as we please. We don't: see you next summer" he said

 **The airport**

Spidey turned as a swirl of orange sparks disappeared, and reappeared on a near-by control tower, spawn and ghost rider walking out. He looked as ghost spider floated upwards, goliath jumped, and bone spider crawled to another tower. As he crouched on the hanger, he saw anti and venom crawl up the left side, their suits camouflaging them. Kid arachnid and iron spider crawled up the right, kid arachnid cloaked, and iron spider perching next to Spidey, "Figured I'd stay near you – the others can camouflage, and I can't. plus, when you drop in young justice, I figured you'll need someone to help you talk your way out of it". "Thanks Cho, I was actually thinking of making you our strategist – especially given that you're the seventh smartest person in the world". Spidey said no more, as he saw the bioship land. He used his spider sense to tap in on the mental link, " _miss martian, do a mental sweep, see if you can find any of the web warriors_ " the familiar voice of kaldur rang out. There was momentary silence, " _I can't see any of them, their spider sense must be able to shield my telepathy, like back when we had to protect roquette_ ". Zooming in with his lenses, he marked their heat signatures. That's when he noticed the new members; bumblebee and wonder girl. He touched his comm, "I found the new members – bumblebee and wonder girl. Bee can regulate her size, like atom. Wonder girl is Amazonian, but she's nowhere near as experienced as wonder woman". The team then noticed a plane inside the hanger the web warriors were situated around, " _move in_ " aqua lad said. _Success_ Spidey thought.

He and iron spider leapt down. He whistled, putting all the team in an offensive stance. "You know Cho? It's weird who you run into at the airport – weird, right?" "Definitely weird" Cho said. "All we want is for you to come with us, and answer a few questions, spider man". "yeah… no. I'm guessing batman told you Eddie killed some guys?" he asked, "He did, a gang of terrorists, and it was the symbiote. He lost control, it won't happen again". "Regardless, we're taking him in" aqua lad said, standing his ground. Cho noticed miles in the rafters. So, did Spidey. He sighed, "Alright, I've run out of patience; UNDEROOS!". Miles leapt down, webbing aqua lad's hands together, and taking wonder girl's shield. "Nice job kid". "You've been busy" kaldur commented. "And you've been an idiot". "Au contraire" robin said. Aqua lad raised his hands, and two arrows tore through the webbing. Time slowed for Spidey, as the familiar nagging sensation of his spider sense ensued. He mentally counted the young justice members. _Shit, she pulled an amazo stunt… wait, where's bumblebee?_ As if his question was answered, bumblebee leapt of wonder girl's shield and upper cut miles, sending him out the hangar. He quickly tuned and saw Artemis's faint outline on a control tower. "Shit. Web warriors, split up". Eddie and flash tore through the side of the hanger. Time froze again. Peter had an eternity to study everyone's expressions. He then noticed robin pull out an explosive and electric set of birdrangs. He saw his own arms move in slow motion, his fingers already poised. Just as he was about to fire, a set of orange sparks flew in front of the opposites, and they appeared outside the hangar. Peter and Cho took to the skies, avoiding blasts from each angle.

Taking the fight into an open court yard, the web warriors regrouped, as the slayers jumped down to meet them. As young justice finally arrived, they saw the web warriors lined up, Eddie standing back slightly. "What do we do, kaldur?" wally asked. Kaldur sighed, "We fight". They began slowly walking towards the web warriors. "This is going to end well" flash said sarcastically. They began walking too. The walks broke out into a jog, and then a run. Just as the two teams were about to collide, the web warriors leapt over young justice, seemingly out of fear of something else. When the young justice looked back, they saw spawn and ghost rider approaching them. Like artemis, Zatana felt a few tugs on her heart strings on seeing Robbie. To add to the two horsemen of the apocalypse, a blue flash of light appeared, and so did Deadpool and quicksilver. "We didn't really compensate for all the favours Spidey could have called in" super boy said. "We'll hold them off. Hopefully I should be able to take them down telepathically" Miss Martian said. She, rocket, kid flash, and Zatana stood there, before leaping at the rogue's gallery of anti-heroes. Then everything paused, except for kid flash and quicksilver. Well, tell a lie, everything moved slow for kid flash, but it stopped for quicksilver. Now, to kid flash, he had ordinary movement. Quicksilver now looked like kid flash did to a non-speedster. They weaved around the battlefield, dodging the blasts from either side, and using anything that was lying around as a weapon. Suddenly, quicksilver disappeared in a flash, and then reappeared, but there were two of him. _A time remnant_ wally thought. One of them stopped, hitting wally in the gut, whilst the other ran behind him, twisting his arm and breaking it. He then stood on his foot as the other version kicked him in the back of the shin, breaking his leg. Time resumed, and the others had only just left the ground.

Zatana chanted spells, firing at Robbie, who merely whacked them away with his crowbar or chain. The rider advanced slowly, until he was a few metres away. A sudden screeching could be heard, and the hell charger drove right at him. Acting on instinct, Zatana moved to protect him but the car passed through him. _And was coming straight for her_ she thought. Bracing herself, she waited, but nothing happened. She looked up, and the last thing she would remember was a flaming chain hitting her in the forehead. Moving onto Miss Martian and spawn. Her eyes glowed just as green as his, as she fought to throw objects at him. He would cast out his chains to smash small objects, or wrap his cape around him to protect from larger objects. Noticing her eyes, her quickly let down his mental defences, and recalled every memory he had of hell. _At last, an opening_ an unsuspecting Miss Martian thought. She entered his head, a dark blackness. Suddenly, rocks formed around her, then platforms. She then saw a faint orange glow in the distance. As she moved to inspect, the glow suddenly leapt at her, spreading. _Fire_. It surrounded her, searing her skin. A parting opened in the flames, and she saw Al Simmons, burning eternally. She moved to help him, but he disintegrated into black ash. She gasped, bowing her head. A strong wind suddenly blew, and the ash reformed as spawn. She struggled to concentrate in the heat, and didn't resist when he headbutted her, knocking her out. Finally, Deadpool and rocket. Kinetic blasts fired at Deadpool, and subsequently, he fired back. "I remembered my ammo bag, I can't die, and you can't keep this up forever". **Way to go genius, now she's going to change her plan**. _Relax, she'll be de- "out cold" before then_. Constantly pulling a different gun out of his bag, the fight went on for another minute, as spawn, Robbie, and quicksilver ran over to watch. The silver speedster vanished, reappearing with popcorn. He held the bag over Robbie's head. As Deadpool finally ran out of guns, and rocket's energy was spent, he threw a syce at her head. Quicksilver would've moved to intercept, but the handle hit her in the forehead, as opposed of the blade. He walked over to the gallery of anti-heroes. "We should be a team. _The mercs for money_ , or some shiz like that". The demons sighed, and the speedster facepalmed. They ran to join the true conflict

 **Back with the web warriors**

Young justice had whipped out another playing two cards: blue beetle, and bumblebee becoming a giant. "remember that old star-wars movie, empire strikes back?" peter yelled. He got some grunts and groans, meaning they'd seen it. Peter and scarlet swung around bumblebee, wrapping up her legs, as spawn did the same with her chest.

On the ground, the conflict was quite standard. Artemis and venom were duking it out, managing to have some casual conversation. "Peter tells me you bullied him in high school" she said, sweeping at his legs. He raged out, his body growing slightly more muscular, and his mask separating to form sharp teeth and a long tongue, " **I was being abused by my father, and I had pent up anger. Peter was a bit of a nerd, and seemed like an easy target. A few years passed, we went to college together, I found out that he was spider man, and he that I was agent venom. Kind of ironic seeing that peter was technically being bullied by his biggest fan** " flash said, catching two explosive arrows. They exploded in his hands, not fazing him. As she finally ran out of arrows, she folded her bow into a staff. She swung at him, but he simply blocked each blow, knowing where she'd strike before she did. Finally, he snapped the staff in two, and webbed her to the floor.

Blue beetle and iron spider flew around like flies in the sky, weaving through the battle. Beetle locked on to Cho with a few missiles, and Cho deployed flares, and flaps, temporarily escaping the beetle's clutches. In the chaos, Cho saw the plan to bring down bumblebee, and knocked he in the back of the knees, stumbling her. On the ground, Robbie threw a truck at her chest, making her begin to topple over. To make it as mortal combat as possible, "FINISH HER!" Deadpool yelled. As a trio, spawn, spidey, and iron spider all uppercut her, sending her falling to the ground.

All the while, Eddie had been sneaking to the hangar, with the slayers. Of course, super boy, aqua lad, robin and wonder girl had to drop in. The slayers picked a target, and lunged forwards. Bone spider extended all his quills, flinging them at aqua lad. His water bearers blocked most of them, but some embedded themselves in his legs. In the moment he looked down to examine them, bone spider slammed both his hands into the floor, sending a wave of spikes at him. A few stabbed him in the feet, making him yelp in pain. To finish it, bone spider flung a few more quills, striking aqua lad in the shoulders. They were razor sharp unlike anything else he had felt, and they disintegrated, leaving no trace. In a very dramatic way, super boy and goliath jumped half a mile into the sky, punching each other's fists simultaneously, making a sonic boom resonate and a crack form in the land. They both dropped down unconscious, their bodies shattered from the impact.

Ghost spider was having fun playing robin's game with robin. Eerie echoes rang out, making robin uncertain of the incorporeal spider's whereabouts. "boo". Robin whipped around, but no one was there. He turned around, and ghost spider had his hand in his chest. His hand became more solid, and robin promptly passed out from lack of blood flow. Eddie had been trading blows with wonder girl, as she threw her shield at him, and whipped at him with her lasso. She threw her shield at him once again, and he merely swatted it away. She ran at him, sliding to pick it up, but he webbed her two hands, drawing them behind her back. He was clearly struggling, and she used it to her advantage, spinning around and yanking him towards her. He went flying past, only to be caught by quicksilver. "You good?" he asked. " _I'm pissed_ " eddie replied. The silver speedster backed off, as eddie leapt at wonder girl. She raised her shield to protect her upper body, and he bounced off it, webbing her legs, pulling them from underneath her. He threw her out of the hanger, and leapt at her again. She barley managed to raise his shield, as his talons bore deep scratches down it. To finish things off, scarlet spider swung in, and tackled her into a trailer. She slammed into it roughly, leaving a humanoid dent in it.

 **5 minutes later**

With bumblebee returned to her normal size, the web warriors rounded up all of young justice, and tied each individual up. After a couple minutes on the phone to batman, peter turned to his team, "Congratulations web warriors, you're now OFFICIALLY web warriors!". The team were momentarily silent, before letting out some cheers. The spider slayers showed some happiness, and the "mercs for money" as Deadpool insisted on calling them, gave congratulations. The celebrations were shot lived, however, as the bat-plane arrived, along with the other founders of the justice league. Batman hopped out, as super-man, wonder woman, green lantern, Martian manhunter, and hawk-girl descended. A few seconds later, flash sped in, groaning at his punctuality. Conveniently, young justice was woken by the noise. The first thing they saw, was batman shaking Spidey's hand, saying, "Congratulations, you passed your test," the caped crusader turned to the team, "You have also proven that you were a critical factor to the success of young justice, and that we need to rethink our team bonding skills" he said, sternly.

 **Mount justice**

"Batman, we –" robin was cut off. "You are supposed to be an elite team, who could work together in any given circumstance. Today, all you proved, was that your success depended on spider man!". Peter interrupted the dark knight, "To be fair," batman gave him a stern look, "I did call in spawn as a favour, and Deadpool and quicksilver just showed up unannounced. The playing field was uneven". Batman turned to face the team again, sighing, "You're dismissed" he said, irritated. They all left the room, and Bruce pulled off his cowl, facing an equally de-masked peter. "Why defend them? Before you arrived, it was a complete shamble – they lacked co-ordination, and trust!". "they were working an unknown battlefield, with new members and little to no information about their opponents – opponents who can predict the near future, who can stop busses with their bare hands, or manipulate space and time, or manipulate the energies of hell! Even I'm still fathoming it!". Bruce looked at him, before sighing. "You have the web warriors now, young justice shouldn't be a concern – focus on your new team, and being a consultant for your old one. Drop it peter, please…". "Fine… for now, the WW's are in Cho's capable hands. I need to be back in New York… and to figure out my relationship with artemis…"

Peter left the cave via zeta, his suit changing to the new "Justice league" suit that Bruce would've given him had he joined. ( ** _spider man suit that's in avengers infinity war_** ). He walked through the halls of spider island, coming to his quarters. He'd made up some lie to aunt may about him now working/living at a Wayne Corp. project development site full time, but he'd had enough of lying. Putting on his old suit, he projected a holographic set of normal clothes over it, as he exited spider island by zeta, arriving in the alley by his favourite sandwich shop. He walked along to his aunt's apartment, and travelled up in the elevator. Knocking on the door, he heard his aunt yell, "Just a minute". Peter waited a few seconds, before the door opened. "Peter! Oh my god, how long has it been?! I've missed you so much – tell me everything, how has your job been going?" she said, bringing him to sit on the sofa. "It's been good – that's actually what I came to talk to you about" he responded, nervously. "Oh?" his aunt inquired. "I haven't been completely honest with you – I've been keeping something from you, something I don't think I can any more…". May said nothing, as she listened to her nephew intently. "A few months back, I was on the Os corp. trip, and I got bitten by a spider," he showed her an incredibly faint scar on his wrist, "what I found out after that, was that the spider's venom was radioactive, and that it was killing me," may swallowed a lump in her throat, "it also turned out, that it had passed on it's healing properties to me, and cured me of the deadly parts of the radiation. It also… gave me its powers…". May just sat there, her mouth slightly agape. "Aunt may, I'm spider man…" peter said. He deactivated the hologram, and may gasped as she saw the familiar red and blue colour scheme. Peter pulled on his mask, and carefully crawled onto the ceiling for effect. May just sat there for a minute, before speaking, "What the fu-"

 ** _Sorry it took so long to write this, I couldn't find the document, and I didn't want to have to rewrite it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I now have the dvd of homecoming for a reference,_**

 ** _Grandmaster V, out_**


	11. Update

**_Hi. GrandmasterVenom here. So, you're probably expecting another chapter. Well, that sucks. I wasn't very happy with where tye story was going, and i felt that the settings and characters were made too much "my own". Anyways, don't worry. Any story i screw up, i intend on rewriting. So, if you're patient, you should see an even better, all new, all improved version in a few weeks. With that, I ABSCOND!_** ** _GrandmasterVenom..._**


End file.
